The Kill
by OzTheGreatAndPowerful
Summary: He laid the bloody switchblade in the sink; his eyes empty as he turned on the facet. He absentmindedly scrubbed the tarnished steel. The water went pink as he tried to blank out every thought pulsing through his mind at that moment.


**Title: The Kill**

**Author: Jaden Dalton**

**Summary: If they were real people. Any anime people can fit, but since I am forced to choose, I'' say the main boy is Envy, the other mean boy is Greed, and the girl can be Lust. **

**Disclaimer: I dont own The kill by 30 seconds to mars, or FMA or it's charcters, but I do own this story. ^.^**

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Kill**

He laid the bloody switchblade in the sink; his eyes empty as he turned on the facet. He absentmindedly scrubbed the tarnished steel. The water went pink as he tried to blank out every thought pulsing through his mind at that moment. To forget everything he had done, and was going to do. He poured bleach all over the sink and cleaning utensils, practically dipping the blade into the whole bottle. The fight ended badly. That stupid kid from school. That stupid bitch.

_Everyday, he'd tear at me. Make me feel like shit. I'm not popular. I'm not "cool". She always made me feel good. Till he found out._

He wiped tears from his eyes on his sleeve. 

_He told me he'd get me good. That he'd kill me. So I got ready. Took the knife…. I got him good. He came at me, laughing. He had a gun. He didn't expect me to… Have come prepared. He came at me to beat me with it. I stabbed him, right in the chest. He stared at me in frozen, pained surprise. I stared back in equal shock. Then it hit me. I felt good. I felt empowered! I felt the best I could have. I know what you're thinking right now. I'm a freak! A crazy person! But you don't know. I freed us both! Both her and me. He beat her! What would you do? Let it happen? I thought so. I stabbed him again. Then a third time. He was down and out by this point, as you'd figure, but I kept at it. This bad guy wasn't coming back. I stabbed him again and again. You couldn't even see his face by the time I was done. But somehow she knew… I brought him home, to my home. I set him up, I was going to celebrate._

He crumpled to the floor of his kitchen, sobbing.

_I asked her over. It took a lot of persuasion, but she agreed. I told her he was here, apologizing to me. He wanted her here. She didn't believe me at all. But if he was here, she had to come. She came. I was so overjoyed. Happy. Never so happy. Not for long._

He grimaced.

_She…. She screamed when she saw him. I came out, weapon in hand. Smiling. She screamed and ran, but I was faster. I caught her. 'What's wrong? He's dead!' I yelled things at her. She wouldn't listen. She just kept screaming. I threw her back into the living room and stood there, thinking. Why was she so upset?_

He wrapped his arms around himself.

_I grabbed her shoulders. Asked her why. Why are you screaming? What's wrong? She pushed and shoved and hit at me. She kept screaming 'you killed him you killed him you bastard. You're insane. You freak.' That got me. Freak…. __**Freak**__… Why would she, my queen, my goddess use __**THAT**__ word… 'You bitch!' I threw her again and laughed. 'Take it back. Now.' She trembled and screamed and curled up with HIM. He who had hurt us. He who had tormented us. We'd known each other since we were little, he who had just entered our lives last year. He who was now ugly and torn, as he had made me feel… I dropped the knife. I crawled to her begging and pleading. Crying. She just shook her head and hid it with him, screaming louder as I got closer. I crawled right up to her and grabbed her shoulders. 'Look at me! __**LOOK**__!' She calmed, her sobs turning quiet. She looked at me like a deer would head lights. 'I love you!" Her breath stuttered. She shook her head. She said no. 'Yes! I love you! I did this for you!' She said no again, shaking her head violently. '__**YES**__! Don't say no! Look at me. Look in my eyes. Don't you love me too?' She kept shaking her head. 'Stop it. Look at me.' I grabbed her face and made her. "I am who I am. I love you. Do you love me?" She stared at me. "Just tell me the truth…" she stared some more. Finally, she whispered, "…No…" My hands_ _dropped. She began shuffling away. Toward the door. I couldn't have that… I grabbed my knife…. Dove for her ankles… twisted her, climbed on top… She was screaming so loud…. 'You broke me down! Why don't you bury me!' I stabbed her in the chest too. 'I'm finished with you!' I stabbed three more times. She was more resilient then him. She was still alive and fighting. I grabbed her hair and leveled my face with hers. 'Look in my eyes, you're killing me!' I slit her throat. I kept my eyes on hers, hers on mine. 'All I wanted was you…' I whispered in her ear. She stopped fighting. Her hands made a last feeble claw at the floor, blood floated from every new whole in her body. She gurgled on her last breath, and then fell silent. I stared at her. Wow. She was never more beautiful. I kissed her once on her full, crimson lips. Everything it should have been, had died with her heart. She had denied me that too. I slapped her for that. I stood and looked at my work. Both of them had been improved. I've been thinking about getting into the art business. I'm really good at making dolls._

He shuffled in front of his sink, attempting to stand. He couldn't stop now. There was his math teacher, his first girlfriend.  
All pretty little dolls. Or they would be.

* * *

So... Grotesque... My loves it ^.^


End file.
